


Hurricane Season

by AyumiFallassion



Category: Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: Cuddles, Doctor - Freeform, F/M, Hurricane, I've made a lot of clothes in game, Napfic, Sickfic, neurotic husband, no beta we die like men, original farmer - Freeform, playthrough, you choose what she looks like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyumiFallassion/pseuds/AyumiFallassion
Summary: Only their first summer together, and Ford hates to see his farmer wife go out into the rain to take care of the animals. And it's taken much longer than she said...





	Hurricane Season

Ford was a nervous wreck as he paced the shiny floorboards of the farmhouse. He could hear the wind howling outside, branches and small stones being thrown against the walls and windows by the storm that had picked up during the night. He’d been upset when his wife had gotten up at the normal hour that morning, surprised that she was still going out to perform her normal chores, and for good reason! This was a hurricane raging outside; all three towns would be battening down their curtains for the day.

 

“I need to at least take care of the animals,” she argued, that sweet smile he’d fallen for creeping over a face that was still half asleep. “I promise it’ll be a short day.”

 

That had been hours ago. The doctor had never felt quite so helpless seeing his tough farmer wife slip out the door, racing down to the lowest fields to make sure the livestock were taken care of for the day. He was a doctor: He didn’t know which end of the pitchfork to use or else he would have followed her out past the rows of melons and corn and flowers. But in times of inclement weather, it was best to have personnel stationed someplace to take care of those who would be pulled out of the muck and mire. It didn’t help his nerves that she was pregnant with their first child, less than twelve weeks into the incubation of their son or daughter.

 

A pot of tea and fresh porridge was on the stone counter. He didn’t know why the game manor was done in an eastern style, he and his wife were from Westown, not Tsuyukasa. Maybe she just liked the look? He was waiting for the bath to fill with hot water, and he was doing his best not to vibrate out of his skin. What was taking so long? She had four barns, but they were all right next to one another. Did the llama get out again maybe? The foul animal was quite the con artist after all…

 

His thoughts screeched to a halt as the door opened, letting in a howling wind as his wife slipped in as fast as she could, panting as she leaned against the wall as the lock engaged with a snick. Blue eyes took in the site of her husband, and the farmer girl could only offer a sheepish smile, one hand on the wall and the other holding the lip of her dress to form a large pocket. Golden ears of corn contrasted against black and white stripes, the first harvest of the season. “I had to pick it before the storm ruined it,” she offered, blush painting over her cheeks.

 

Ford’s lips thinned as he marched up to her, gloves stripped away as he went into professional mode, taking in her pallor, temperature, the trembling in strong limbs. “Your core temperature has dropped, you have not had anything to eat this morning per usual, and you concerned yourself with vegetables?” He shook his head as he scooped up the offending produce and pointed her at the bathroom. “Get in the tub; do not come out till your core temp is back to nominal levels.”

 

“It’s sexy when you go into doctor mode,” she teased, but she was already pushing away from the wall to stagger into the warm bathroom, fingers plucky clumsily at the buttons of the dress. Ford could cluck at her all he wanted, but in this case a hot bath sounded heavenly.

 

She was feeling human again half an hour later, the resort clothes she liked to wear at the end of the day magnitudes better than the sopping wet dress drying in the bathroom. Ford was a little calmer now, but he still planted her down at the table, milk tea and porridge placed in front of her. “I may not be the best cook, but anything is better to nothing,” he scolded before returning to half shucked corn.

 

“It tastes great cause you made it sweetie,” she smiled, digging into the food with gusto. Now that her temperature was back up, she found herself ravenous. She found that she was running her free hand over her stomach. She was nearing the end of the first trimester and glad that the dizziness and nausea hadn’t lasted long.

 

Her worried husband took in that sight, sighing as he laced their fingers together. “I know I can’t stop you, but can you please take better care of yourself?”

 

The farmer girl could only sigh, pushing the empty bowl away and pulling the tall blond down into a hug. “Lie down with me? I need a nap,” she whispered, eyes already sliding shut.

 

Those long fingers cupped her forehead again, and Ford nodded after a second. “You’re stabilized, it’s safe to fall asleep. Sweetheart, please promise me,” he coaxed, knowing when she was trying to dodge a subject.

 

A heavy sigh. “I’m always going to help people. I can only promise to try.”

 

That was good enough for the doctor. With a small yelp, he scooped her up into his arms, carrying her over to the bed and depositing her between the sheets. He joined her after hanging up his lab coat, put on that morning out of habit, and she sighed as she sank into that delicious warmth. He seemed like a cold man, but her Ford was only awkward around people. She could see his warm heart, and was glad she had taken the time to get to know him.

 

Outside the storm raged on. The cows down the hill mooed in protest, the tomato and corn plants danced in the wild winds, and the windmills for the various stations around the farm creaked angrily as they tried to spin faster and faster, stopped only by the locks on their wheels. And in the farm house two souls snugged together as the light faded away, a third spark flowing between them as they nodded off to the sounds of the world trying to blow them away.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a personal playthrough, and this time I seduced Ford (I liked Yuzuki for my first playthrough) and he had the cutest freak-out when I talked to him before going out into a hurricane to take care of the critters, not just cause of the weather but also cause she was only a few 'days' pregnant at that point, so I had to write this out real quick. Enjoy, I seem to like napfics, so this likely won't be the last time I write these!


End file.
